


【卡带ABO】盛夏的果实

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &处男A卡X“荡夫”O土&文笔渣OOC私设雷&如果能接受这一段再请往下看，因为带土早早就被那啥了，所以开始的时候并不是卡卡西。{卡卡西找到他的时候，知道自己来的又不是时候，走进掩着的门后，就看见带土在卧室里被一个男人摁在地上不停地操干，而被干的爽翻的人早不知今朝是何昔，更不用说进来人都浑然不觉。}





	【卡带ABO】盛夏的果实

你永远也不知道本以为死掉的小学同学十八年后还会出现在你的面前，就像卡卡西只能直愣愣地盯着小学同学长大了的那张脸，差点过呼吸。如果不是凯不停地喊他名字，他连带土已经站在他面前了都还没反映过来。

“他就是宇智波斑？这么年轻吗？我听爷爷说他可是他们那一代年轻人中的翘首，按照他老人家说的，斑至少也是花甲之年了。”

“咦？！斑竟然还活着？他不是早因为和木叶株式社分开后一直郁郁寡欢病逝了吗？”

“有没有死我不清楚，但我肯定这个人绝对不是宇智波斑。”

宇智波带土的出场让周围不安的骚动起来，听老头子的话果然没错，顶着他的名号出场，这场经济战已经赢了三分之一。

卡卡西依旧盯着带土布满疤痕的侧脸，看着他从他面前走去，站在宴会大厅的舞台上。

“女士们，先生们，感谢各位来参加晓集团举办的宴会，我是宇智波斑，大家在这里可以尽享玩乐，我们有七天的时间可以好好玩。”

“什么！七天？！不是说只来参加晚上的宴会吗？”

“难不成你还想把我们软禁在这里吗？”

“你不是宇智波斑，你到底是谁？”

卡卡西也觉得奇怪，但并没有做声，他现在最想知道的是带土是怎么活下来的，之后经历了什么，而且他现在到底要做什么？面对大家的疑虑，带土发出一声狠笑，“我是谁不重要，重要的是在这七天之内，如果你们不拿出一点诚意来的话，恐怕这辈子只能长眠在此了。”

“哗——”一声刺耳的音响声让每个人捂住了耳朵，带土下台后朝向一名工作人员勾了勾手指，走向阴暗的角落，转到楼梯口处。

大厅的吵吵杂杂的，卡卡西看了看周围，只是大厅里布置的保镖不下于三十人，而每个服务员的身上也隐藏着不同的武器，而他们来参加宴会的人实打实的成为了人质。

见带土离去，卡卡西连招呼都没有跟凯打就跟了过去，越往前走灯光越昏暗，隐隐约约听到有人的声音。

“嗯……用力……啊哈～对，就这样……嗯嗯舒服……快点，再快点……”

是带土的声音。

卡卡西知道自己不能再往前迈一步了，空气中开始散发出香甜的柠檬香气和对于一个Alpha的卡卡西来说很刺鼻的某种A的信息素味道，混合着带土的呻吟与不言而喻的淫靡声如同猫爪一样抓挠着卡卡西的心脏。

原来带土分化成了omega，这个信息对他来说又喜又悲。卡卡西不止一次的梦到过带土会活过来，即使没有了手脚也活在他的身边，可为什么带土既然活着，为什么不回来？

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！咬我，快…快咬我……嗯……哈啊～”

卡卡西听到带土高亢的淫叫握紧了拳头，内心无名的火气蹿到喉咙，一不小心散发出示威信号的信息素。完事后的Alpha从拐角出来，受到卡卡西信息素的施压，像只夹着尾巴跑的狗一样急匆匆的逃开了，卡卡西这才转过拐角，见到了带土。

欢爱缠绵过后的omega见到有人来并不是惊慌失措的整理衣装，而是裤子连同内裤都挂在小腿处，衬衣的下摆侃侃只遮住下体，连领带和衣领都被扯开，一片凌乱。可带土只是略显疲惫地依在墙上，悠哉的为自己点了一只香烟，卡卡西只看了一眼就把头转向别处。

卡卡西第一次恨自己视力天生好的出奇，即使这么昏暗的光线里，他还是看到了带土白花花的腿中间流下来的白液，他不得不深吸一口气逼迫自己冷静。

“带土，你这么做到底是为什么？我们身上根本就没有你想要的东西，如果只是为了几座矿山和金融资源，凭晓现在的能力没必要这么兴师动众。”

带土把吸了一半的香烟弹到垃圾桶里，慢悠悠的提上裤子，卡卡西听到声音后才把头转过来，见带土一步步走近他。

“那些东西我还看不到眼里去，我想要什么你别装傻，卡卡西。我只是想把属于我自己的东西拿回来罢了。”

那么近的距离让卡卡西无法忽视带土脖颈处的咬痕和掺杂在带土香甜的气味中那个Alpha的味道。

“你该知道那不是你的东西，宇智波斑发现族里的秘密后告诉了千手大人，并在走之前交给了他，让木叶守护着这个秘密。”

“但他却亲手杀死了斑！把宇智波的秘密绘成藏宝图分成了五份交到各大家族的手里，如果说千手柱间没有别的想法谁会相信！”

卡卡西不知道该对带土说什么，几十年前的实际情况他并不清楚，而且旗木也不在五大家族之内，所以他没有实据能说服带土。

“宇智波的秘密到底是什么？”卡卡西想知道带土想得到什么。

“时光倒流，岁月回溯。宇智波有一种可以回到过去的时间仪器。卡卡西，这对你来说也很有诱惑力吧。”带土满眼期待的等着卡卡西的回答。

这个答案对每个内心深受煎熬的人来说无疑是一种救赎，卡卡西知道如果回到过去，带土不会“死”，琳不会死，他也不会每天都在自责中度日。但他比带土更清醒，如果真的回到了过去，一切真的能变好吗？

“你应该知道蝴蝶效应，带土，即使能回到过去又能怎样，我们也许能躲过一劫，但下次来的灾难我们一样能躲过去吗？”

“不去试一试怎么会知道！呵，卡卡西，你跟以前一样真是没变啊，不知变通只会守着死规矩。如果七天之内他们不交出完整的藏宝图，宴会上所有的人一起下地狱吧！”带土远离卡卡西，扯下领带扣好衬衣的扣子。

“带土！琳已经死了，但你还活着。虽然我不知道你经历了什么，如果你现在收手一切还来的及！如果宇智波真的有能让时间倒转的仪器，为什么斑不用，还把他给了千手大人，这些你想过吗？你清醒一点，斑骗了你！”

卡卡西刚说完这句话，带土凶狠地拽起他的衣领：“你以为我不知道斑可能会骗我吗？可宴会上那些穿着光鲜亮丽吃着山珍海味的人，他们是怎么活下来的，你还记得吗！是琳！是琳拼死护住他们！包括你卡卡西，你们活的每一分每一秒都是践踏着琳的血肉走过来的。就算这样的你们事到如今还只知道内斗，这样的人活着还有什么意义？卡卡西，你没有资格跟我说那些冠冕堂皇的话，垃圾！”

带土说的没错，他也承认木叶到目前为止还是混乱一片，可带土目前的做法更是错误的，他无论如何都要阻止。可由于带土离他太近，卡卡西在他的颈肩不但闻到了带土和那个A的信息素，里面密密麻麻的掺杂着一丝丝类似很多Alpha的味道，心底里涌起一层又一层的寒意。

“刚刚那个人……是带土的男友吗？”卡卡西试探他。

“男友？我才不会有这种肤浅的同伴，他只是打炮用的男人。”带土嗅了嗅卡卡西的味道，恍然大悟，“Alpha？”

卡卡西试图想躲开带土的靠近，他趴在自己身上闻来闻去，刺刺的头发骚的他的脸发痒。

“我喜欢你的味道，如果这七天里觉得无聊，我们可以玩玩。”带土一边说一边用手指绞着卡卡西的领带，靠近到很暧昧的距离。

带土自身带着的O的香气很吸引他，可卡卡西怎么也忽视不了别的Alpha沾染到了他的身上，推开还是抱紧在卡卡西心里不停地挣扎，带土却用湿热的舌头舔上了卡卡西的耳廓，同时右手抚上卡卡西的胯间，手指颇为熟练的隔着裤子挑逗。

“尺寸不错嘛，正好还没尽兴，要不要来一发？”

卡卡西看见带土满眼的情欲，心里的怒火直接爆发出来，狠狠地推开他，并说道：“你作为一个omega怎么这么不检点？随便一个Alpha你都可以吗？带土，我对你太失望了！”

带土觉得讽刺，少年同伴一脸痛心疾首的模样是要闹哪出？这如同要劝妓女从良的样子让带土心里不爽极了。

这算什么！自他十四岁分化成omega的那一天起他就已经这样了。四五个Alpha不停地轮番上他，任他死命挣扎喊破了喉咙哭肿了双眼，眼前的斑和其他人没有一个人救他。他只记得斑对他说过的一句话：“分化成omega又能怎样？闭紧你的生殖腔，把Alpha踩到脚下，让你的性别成为你的优势。”宇智波不需要弱者。

从此以后带土从没有用过抑制剂，那些跟他做爱的Alpha就是他的抑制剂，一次次插进他的身体，咬破他的腺体，渐渐地，带土习惯了这种方式，做爱对他来说不过是舒缓欲望的过程，这样就可以缓解他的发情期。

现在竟然被发小指责他不知检点？他又知道什么！

“不做滚！”带土见卡卡西只是看着他并没有离开，带土转身离开了楼道口。他要去自己的卧室好好洗一洗身体，腿间的粘腻感走起路来才感觉到不舒服。他很想跟卡卡西争论一番为什么Alpha就可以寻找不同的伴侣，omega为什么不能？矜持和忠贞在带土看来就是天底下最好笑的笑话，可被木叶教育出来的精英除了脑子一根筋，让带土再给他重新做性教育简直是浪费时间。

被卡卡西的一句“不检点”差点把带土气的正事都要忘记了，剩下来的七天是最重要的时刻，能不能成功都在此一举了。

 

半年后，卡卡西循着大和调查到的地址找到了带土的暂住地，那是一个肮脏的小巷里的一间破旧的公寓，走在楼道里都能闻到因天气炎热加快腐烂的垃圾味。

当年带土的七日计划被里应外合的佐助和鸣人彻底粉碎了，而传说中的仪器也是子虚乌有的事，斑只是想利用他除掉五大家族的人，让宇智波的秘密永远沉默下去。而藏宝图的地点是一座孤岛，那座岛早在几年前因为大地震而沉入海底，再也没有人知道是什么秘密了。

带土知道自己一派涂地，放出所有人之后，也消失了。

卡卡西找到他的时候，知道自己来的又不是时候，走进掩着的门后，就看见带土在卧室里被一个男人摁在地上不停地操干，而被干的爽翻的人早不知今朝是何昔，更不用说进来人都浑然不觉。

炎热的夏天总会让人热昏了头脑，卡卡西见到这一幕竟然也骚动起来，可心里的怒气远大于欲望，他一把提起裸着下体的Alpha，直接扔在了门口。那个Alpha不停地哀嚎，拍着大门叫嚣“老子没爽够”，惹来对面的老太婆用方言大声骂着“不要脸”之类的。

突然空虚下来的带土，欲求不满地盯着眼前的人，从他身上散发出来有压迫感的信息素让带土知道这个人可以。

“你也是Alpha？快……进来。”带土趴在地上，用双手分开湿漉漉的臀瓣，他急需有个A来操他，炎热的夏天恶劣的环境让他的身体每天都在不停地骚动，可这里的A实在少的可怜，搞得他总是欲求不满。

这样盛情的邀约，卡卡西也蠢蠢欲动，但良好的家庭教育和保守的思想控制着他的行动，他蹲下身问带土：“你知道我是谁吗？”

“老子管你是谁？快给老子进来肏！”是谁跟他又有什么关系，他哪能记得那么多人的名字。

卡卡西无奈，只能在带土的后颈上砍了一下让他晕过去，找了一条干净的床单把人裹起来，抗到肩膀上走出了楼房。

门口的Alpha急忙冲进去找自己的裤子，对门的老太婆见到他们出来话说的更刻薄：“娼妇养出来的娼夫，一天到晚就知道嗷嗷叫唤，活该被人拉出去肏！”

“还请您留点口德。”可卡卡西的警告反而起到了反作用，老太婆一听有人说她不留口德，骂的更起劲：“没见过一个O连抑制剂都不买，是个A就往屋子里拉，长得那么丑还不知检点，腚骚怎么不去做娼夫卖啊！肏烂了的屁眼子生不出……”

卡卡西不想与她计较，扛着带土步伐稳健的快速走下楼梯，早早地离开这个地方。

不检点……卡卡西想起自己也曾经这样说过带土，保守的思想就该让omega保持纯洁，第一次是丈夫的，然后一辈子本本分分相夫教子。卡卡西也曾想过如果带土不这么淫荡，是不是就可以把干干净净的他娶回家，每天睁开眼只看到同床共枕的丈夫，一个甜蜜的早安吻，然后怀上他的孩子，再生一群孩子……

可他知道了带土还活着后，要调查他的过去并不难，有些事情他只能被迫接受，接受他分化成了O，接受性别不能是他的阻碍。

卡卡西发现自己的臆想真的自私至极，会那样想不就是因为他介意带土“脏”吗？

以前他不懂，当他知道带土的第一次是被四五个男人夺去的之后，带土再做什么他都不会觉得奇怪了。现在对于卡卡西来说，带土能在他身边就好。

一切已经准备就绪，人也找到了，不知道专门为他设下的陷阱，带土会跳进去吗？

 

一阵凉意让带土醒了过来，发现自己不知什么时候坐在车上，冷气开的很足，所以自己才会被冷醒。

“唔……”脖子好痛，带土想摸一摸发疼的地方，才发现自己被床单绑的结实，不停地在座椅上挣扎。

“你醒了？”突然响起声音，带土转头一看是卡卡西，心中突然烦躁，现在的他最不想见得就是认识的人，尤其是他，逃避总是他会做的事。

“停车，我要下去。”带土奇怪床单怎么绑的这么紧，仔细一看原来自己被绳子捆了个结实，只是被安全带挡住并没有看见。

“你捆住我做什么？卡卡西，快放开我！让我下车！”

卡卡西听到带土的话，反而加快了车速，“现在让你下车可不行，这里十里之内荒无人烟，也很容易迷路，等到了目的地我自然会让带土下车。”

“你要带我去哪儿？”带土看了看周围全是阴森森的深山老林，卡卡西不会是要把他杀了然后藏尸在这里吧。

“我买下了前面山上的别墅，希望你会喜欢。”卡卡西对他笑，带土心里毛毛的。

“卡卡西，你做的什么打算，我自己想住在哪儿就住哪儿，没必要住在你那里。”带土瞪着他。

卡卡西突然把车停了，摁下躺椅按钮让带土躺下，欺身压住他：“我需要一个omega，所以你要住在那里。”

“什么？！”带土不敢置信的看着眼前的故人，皱起眉头盯着他：“你什么意思？”

卡卡西轻柔的抚摸带土的侧脸，一直划到颈肩的腺体处，摁压着作为omega的证明，这个动作无异于挑逗O的敏感点，纯属于性骚扰了。

带土气的眼睛都红了，他哪儿受过这种侮辱，除了刚分化的那次，就没有Alpha能调戏到他，只有他宇智波带土利用他们的时候。

“你别碰我！”带土不停地挣扎。

带土越挣扎，卡卡西越来劲，另一只手直接隔着床单抚摸他的大腿。卡卡西每次见到他都要闻到属于别人的信息素，他真的想把自己的味道沾在带土的身上，让带土身上只有他的味道。

“带土，做我的O吧，让我永久标记你。”他说出了自己的目的。

带土觉得卡卡西简直失心疯了，他是怎么想到让他做他的omega，只因为他分化成这样的性别吗？带土绝不会让自己被Alpha永久标记的，这种被绑定，一辈子曲身在A之下的日子他最避如蛇蝎。卡卡西这种居高临下的俯视，让他回想起被迫的第一次，胃里开始翻江倒海。

“卡卡西，你如果恨我的话可以杀了我，如果你想做，我可以跟你做一次，过后你我两不相欠。所以，要么杀了我，要么放我走。”这是他唯一能做出的让步，也是只对卡卡西能做到的。

卡卡西想了一下，同意了带土的提议：“好，带土就跟我做一次，之后我会放你走。”男人放开了他，重新发动起车继续往前走。

带土突然心灰意冷，虽说他以前是想斩断跟卡卡西的羁绊，但发展成这样的关系却比他想象的还要揪心。

卡卡西曾经是他重视的人，却也因为琳的死迁怒过他，可带土还是无法对他下狠手，卡卡西已经是他在这个世上唯一的羁绊了，现在却要真的通过这种方式斩断吗？

也许这样对他们都好，许多事情，纠葛了许多年，他跟卡卡西之间该有一个了结。

目的地到了后，带土嫌弃了一下卡卡西的品味。这么一个孤零零的山丘上好不容易七拐八拐地上来后，竟是这么一座破旧的别墅，这么炎热的夏天，这里竟然连像样的空调都没有。带土被卡卡西扛进一间卧室，放倒在床上，床上已经准备好了干净的衣服。卡卡西解开绑在带土身上的绳子后，带土抓起衣服对卡卡西说：“我先去洗澡。”

“好，我等你。”

温热的洗澡水被带土调成凉水，冲刷掉从车里出来时沾上的一些热意。一会儿就要跟卡卡西做爱了，本已经对这种事情习以为常的带土，在这时却突然紧张起来，他从未跟熟悉的人做过，以前的Alpha也都是花钱买来出力，带土完全不记得他们长什么模样。

算了，就当卡卡西也是陌生人就好了。

带土当卡卡西是陌生人的方式就是，趴在床上把脸埋进枕头，让卡卡西从后面进入。这种无言的邀请卡卡西自然明白，他既兴奋又紧张，反而不知从何下手，因为他没有经验啊！

等了许久也不见卡卡西有动作，带土烦躁，只好伸出手，用手指为自己扩张。卡卡西看着带土淫荡地扭着腰咽了咽唾沫，更惊奇穴口处渐渐被带土自己带出来的淫水打湿，越抽插带出越多的水，当带土扩张好后，卡卡西真的看到了穴口如同呼吸般一张一合的，紧闭时又挤出一丝淫液……

“快进来！”带土早就不耐烦了。

这命令的口气让卡卡西回过神，试探性的插进带土的后穴一根手指，刚进去就被里面的软肉热情的吸进去，温暖的包裹绞着。他学着带土的样子抽插了几次，一次比一次绞的紧，卡卡西玩性的在里面扣挖着软肉，又伸进一根手指在里面撑开搅弄，里面越来越湿滑了。无意间摸到鼓起的硬硬包时，听到带土一声闷哼身体也抖动不停，原来他摸到了带土的敏感点。

“啊～好……就是那……别停，继续……”带土喜欢这手指的挑逗方式还有这力度，不停地摩擦前列腺的动作让快感充满整个臀部，带土兴奋的扭着腰自己去磨蹭卡卡西的手指，可内部快要痉挛的时候，里面的手指突然被抽出，带土不得不只能让肉壁自己绞在一起，不停地在里面抽搐。

这样好空虚，燥热的带土想有个大的硬的热热的东西进去，在里面狠狠地肆虐一番。他似乎闻到了卡卡西的信息素的味道，是熟悉的味道，也是他喜欢的味道。带土舒展一下身体把臀部抬得更高，开始期待卡卡西进去了。

“带土，我给你准备了抑制剂，难受的时候打一剂就好。”卡卡西把药盒放在带土的枕边，带土转头看向他的时候，卡卡西反射性的看向别处，“你……好好休息，我先走了。”

？？？

“站住！”只撩不上，卡卡西要做什么？“不是说好做一次就让我回去吗？你把抑制剂放在这儿是什么意思，我从来不用这东西。”

卡卡西背对着他，平稳了呼吸才回答：“我是说过，但没有说是什么时候。”说完后离开了带土的房间。

就这样，带土被放下不管了，赤身裸体的坐在床上，先是懵圈然后生气，最后心情无比复杂。现在他被困在一个局里，如果想走不是不可以，但跟卡卡西约好的事情没有做，如果就这样走了岂不是跟逃走一般。

带土决定先跟卡卡西做了再说。

另一个走掉的男人回到自己的房间，关上门依在门上呼吸絮乱，急切的解开裤腰带弹出早已经发硬的性器，用沾满带土淫水的手不停的撸着，闭上眼回忆带土的屁股是多么淫荡的扭着，甬道里是那么紧那么软那么热那么湿。他不得不走，如果真的继续待下去再受到信息素的影响，难保他会直接压上去了。

可还不到时候，他必须要忍，忍到带土无法忍耐了为止，等到带土心甘情愿自己主动上钩，才是卡卡西最终的目的。

 

天越来越热了，带土被老旧的中央空调吹的难受，能避暑的地方只有后院的游泳池，自从来到这里之后，他几乎天天泡在水里，也只有到了晚上才上岸躺在椅子上乘凉。

白天见不到卡卡西人影，到了这时候他绝对会出现在带土的面前，今天也是如此。

带土见到满脸笑眯眯的男人没好气的瞪了他一眼，他会这样完全怪卡卡西。

带土依旧不会给自己注射抑制剂，可偌大的别墅里除了beta的女仆就是60多岁的老管家，整栋房子里能用的只有卡卡西一个Alpha。他必须要做爱，不然积累多了就会引起发情期，尤其是在这么热的天气下，身体和内心的骚动一天比一天强烈。

可眼前这个可恶的Alpha无论他怎么死缠烂打软磨硬泡，都是把他撩起火就跑。

来到这里的第二天，卡卡西主动吻了他，带土以为要做了，紧紧的缠在他身上时突然被推开，让他在家里等他回来再继续后面的。卡卡西回来后倒是很急切的把他带进卧房又摸又亲，把带土脱了个溜光。带土大喇喇地张开双腿又缠到卡卡西身上，以为就要直奔主题了，可那男人还是只用手指搅了搅，带土快要高潮的时候又突然抽出……

带土想杀人的心情都有了，等卡卡西进去还不如自己来。带土的蛮力很大，压一个Alpha根本不是问题，居高临下的看着卡卡西的时候，带土心里别说有多爽了，摸着他的裆部嘲笑他不也是硬了吗？磨磨叽叽的像什么男人。扒掉他的裤子和内裤看到满意的size，带土更兴奋，扶着肉棒就要坐下去时，突然进来的管家打断了他们的好事……

为什么不敲门啊！

卡卡西竟然就这么溜了！

第三天也是如此，第四天带土躺在游池边的躺椅上，卡卡西又过去撩拨他，亲的摸的让他很受用，可还是跟之前一样只进去手指，偏偏又不让他高潮，就算不想用鸡巴，让他用手指去一次也行啊！可银发男人每次都是故意的让带土空虚，带土也不示弱，又一次压住他，可这次竟然被卡卡西直接推到泳池里！

带土简直不敢相信，爬出来质问他：“卡卡西，你到底什么意思？不做的话直接说明白，我立马就走！”

带土每靠近一步，卡卡西就会退后一步，面对气急败坏的脸，银发男人依旧笑眯眯地说：“当然要做，都说好了的，不过今天还不行。”

“你……”

“带土有好好打抑制剂吗？如果真的难受，可以用它。”说完又溜了。

带土气结，摸掉脸上的水，心里就是赌气不用抑制剂，不过他的确需要想想其他的办法了。

半夜，带土悄悄去了厨房，打开冰箱见到有干净的黄瓜、胡萝卜、茄子和苦瓜心里一阵狂喜，突然又想贴自己一巴掌，他竟然也有被逼到这样的一天，卡卡西不肯给他，自己做又满足不了，他能想到的只有这些东西了。

带土来来回回挑选了一番，选了最结实的胡萝卜，握在手里感觉冰冰凉凉的，带土很满意。

“哟，带土饿了吗？我给你做宵夜吃。”卡卡西走过去，一把夺过带土手里的胡萝卜，恍然大悟点点头，带土一阵紧张。

“带土喜欢吃胡萝卜？我现在就做。”

见卡卡西笑的那么温柔，带土心虚的别过头，只“嗯”了一声，坐到小餐桌看卡卡西忙碌，见他熟练的把胡萝卜切成丝后，又从冰箱里拿出茄子、黄瓜还有苦瓜，放在菜板上“咔咔咔”一顿切。

“你……”好歹给我留一个啊……带土内心哀嚎。

“什么？”卡卡西问。

“没什么，你做这么多我也吃不了。”带土说的也是实话。

“没事，我陪带土一起吃。”

两人难得能安安静静的在小餐桌上吃饭，他们这几天见面不是抱一起就是亲一起，差点上本垒时卡卡西跑掉，带土找不到人。他们能这样一起吃饭，让带土恍然感觉到回到了年少时，那时候虽然和卡卡西谁也看不惯谁，但有琳在他们还是会在一起吃便当。

过了这许多年，带土竟不知道少时玩伴做饭已经这么好吃了。

带土才发现，原来这十八年来他对卡卡西也是一无所知，不知道琳死后他是怎么过得，也不知道见过什么人经历过什么事。他只一心想要回到以前，可曾经的伙伴已经长大，活生生的在他面前，提醒着他那就是过去的时间，是一段自己不该舍弃却舍弃了的流年。

“你……过得好吗？”带土盯着茄子味增汤不自觉问出了这句话，知道自己说了什么后又尴尬的抬头看卡卡西，不料却撞进一双深邃的眼睛里。

“也好……也不好。不过，现在我过得很好。”

带土第一次觉得一直看不好的死鱼眼竟然也会这么好看，可是为什么这么勉强还要笑呢？

卡卡西抚上带土皱起的细眉，他的眼睛依旧明亮，大大的杏眼黑色灵动的眼珠，配上浓密细长的睫毛，是如此的漂亮。像少年初见时一般，每眨一下眼睛卡卡西的心也要跟着跳动一下。

“卡卡西，”带土很认真的看着他，“其实你并不想跟我做吧，只是想找个理由把我困在这里，让我老老实实本本分分不再惹事。如果你真的是这么想的，不如放我回去，在那里我什么都做不了。”

听带土说要回去，卡卡西立刻想起寻到带土的那天，被一个不认识的Alpha压在身下施欲，内心妒火中烧。

“我想做。”卡卡西抚摸着带土受伤的半边脸，用指腹来回抚弄下唇的疤痕，这道疤痕让可爱的带土生出许多性感，卡卡西很喜欢这里。

见带土一脸茫然，卡卡西继续说：“我想跟带土做到最后，因为我想好好珍惜你。”

这句话让带土没有了食欲，他放下手中的碗，拍开卡卡西的手，他最听不得做一次就要绑定一辈子的话，“我们都是成年人了，卡卡西。只是做一次而已，非要这么矫情吗？”

“对不起，我不是那个意思……也许是那个意思。你说的对，我的确太循规蹈矩，没有遇到喜欢的人一直也……所以，我也没有经验，我不知道该跟带土怎样做才好。我很高兴你能在这里，可又不想就这么随随便便做了这一次，我怕你会走，觉得我跟那些Alpha并没有区别，之后带土会真的忘了我，不再理我。”

带土听到玩卡卡西的话震惊了：“你是处男？！”

卡卡西内心哀嚎，他说的重点不是这个啊，还是他表达的太含蓄，看来必须要说清楚：“这个不重要，我要说的是……”

带土立马打断了他的话：“这个当然重要！”突然想起这两天做的蠢事，他竟然差点就夺走了卡卡西的第一次，他都说要跟喜欢的人做，他都干了些什么呀！

不对啊，卡卡西的书房里有一半是黄书，他怎么可能是处男……带土又想了想，可能越是这样的人越保守吧，虽然他不太懂。

“带土，带土？你听到我说的话了吗？”卡卡西想把想入非非的带土摇醒。

“卡卡西你放心，我绝对不会对你再做什么了。”三十岁的Alpha处男简直比濒临灭绝的动物还要珍贵，必须要保护起来！

“你听我说……”这次换成带土溜了，卡卡西根本抓不住他。

带土回到卧房，翻找出之前卡卡西给的抑制剂，狠了狠心对准腺体扎了一针，倒在床上没一会就睡着了。

第二天醒来的时候身体果然轻松许多，不会在对着卡卡西发情了。不过也奇怪，今天卡卡西并没有出门，而是亲自下厨做好了早餐，上午陪他在书房看了一会儿书，中午又是卡卡西下厨，顺便还给他做了甜点，下午太阳不是很大的时候，卡卡西带他去了山中的小溪流钓鱼。山涧的溪水清澈凉爽，带土直接下了水泡在里面，舒服的只想尖叫，顺手捞了几只又肥又大的鱼儿，嚷嚷着让卡卡西做晚餐。

泡在水里的时候，带土知道卡卡西为什么要买下这里了，虽然别墅老旧了一些，但古朴大气，而且周围也很适合探险游玩，听卡卡西说还有个老旧的人工露天温泉正在修着，到了冬天这里会下很大雪，在那里泡温泉最舒服。带土虽说早就游玩过各地，但还是很期待卡卡西说的，希望快到冬天，这个夏天他真的快要化了。

卡卡西见太阳西斜，提醒带土赶紧上岸：“带土如果喜欢这里，明天来时我们带上帐篷和食物，可以住几天。”

“嗯，是个好主意，还能直接可以烤鱼。”

从此以后，带土就过上了饭来张口，衣来伸手，每天都吃喝玩乐的日子。

带土天天按时使用抑制剂，却不知道为什么前几天还好，之后身体越来越沉重，懒懒的不想动，还特别嗜睡，更容易走神。

他对卡卡西的味道越来越敏感，也越来越受吸引，在书房里两人交谈时，带土不由自主地凑近卡卡西的脸，卡卡西趁他发呆，捏着带土的下巴，辗转缠绵的接吻，直到带土反应过来发现自己揽上了卡卡西的脖子，知道又做了不该做的事，立马放开他，尴尬的挪到一边。

“抑制剂快用完了，你再买一些。”带土说。

“好，我这就去准备。”

卡卡西走后，带土挫败的趴在桌子上，不知道是不是从没有用过抑制剂的原因，可能药效对他差了些，平时并没有什么，只是闻到卡卡西的信息素就要把持不住，看来以前是把屁股惯坏了，他必须想个办法下山出去，不然只有一个Alpha还只能看不能吃，他憋也要憋死。

另一边卡卡西打电话：“大和，是我。辛苦你再去大蛇丸那里拿一批抑制剂，有多少拿多少。”

“前辈，你这是在犯罪！你不是不知道这批药是假性抑制剂，用的越多发情期来的越快。”大和真搞不懂他尊敬的前辈要做什么，如果被抓到他给omega用这种药是要负法律责任的，强迫omega发情跟迷奸同罪啊！

“别担心，只是情趣而已。”卡卡西愉悦的挂断了电话。

 

卡卡西心疼的摸了摸枕在他大腿上睡着的带土的黑发，他没有想到带土竟然自己增加了药剂。一次不成功的告白竟然歪打正着，让带土迈进陷阱的第二步。

银发男人把手伸进带土的脖子里，摁压着发硬的腺体，柠檬的香气因为腺体的挑逗散发出来，他等的那一天终于快要来了。

“带土，我喜欢你，做我的人吧。”

 

带土不知道自己怎么了，浑浑噩噩了好几天后，情绪又不稳定，容易生气发脾气虽然对带土来说也不算什么，但心里总觉得委屈难受是怎么了，他都偷偷躲在被窝里哭过好几次，哭过之后又开始笑，而且越来越抵抗不了卡卡西的信息素，只要空气中闻到他的味道，带土的下体不可控制的流出淫水。

他大概真的把身体憋出问题了，跟卡卡西说要下山或者给他找一个Alpha上来，都被卡卡西一一驳回。带土生气的掀了他的桌子，卡卡西贴过去跟他说可以暂时用他，带土不是不动心，但一想到卡卡西“守身如玉”这么多年，就是为了能跟他喜欢的人在一起，他不能强人所难。

卡卡西见带土这个样子，也快到了极限，他要等不了了，炫耀般散发着自己的信息素，又给带土增加了一剂猛药。

终于有一天晚上，整栋别墅突然增加了许多粘腻的柠檬香气，卡卡西知道——带土发情了。

卡卡西冲进带土的卧室时，见到他像只受惊的小兔，卷在床头不停地发抖，双手不停的在后穴里搅来搅去。他恨死卡卡西了，不上他也就算了，竟然连根胡萝卜都不肯给他，自己用手戳根本就是隔靴搔痒。

“带土。”卡卡西轻轻唤了他的名字，毫不吝啬的散发自己的信息素，正中下怀的看到带土迫不及待的爬到他的跟前，扑在他身上又亲又啃，力度大的差点闪了卡卡西的腰。

卡卡西宠溺的笑着抱起他，带土立马用双腿紧紧的圈住男人的身体，就怕卡卡西又跑了。

“唔，带土你轻点……”卡卡西虽然有点叱责的语气，但嘴角快要咧到耳后根了。带土紧紧抱着他的脖子，舔了卡卡西满脸的口水，找到柔软的嘴唇，含在嘴里吸吮，又强硬的撬开他的牙关蛮横的伸进舌头，在卡卡西的口腔里缠着他的舌头，搅出更多口水，带土一一咽下。

带土很喜欢这个味道，清冽的雪松味道让他的燥热终于得到缓和，迫不及待扭着腰，让自己的臀缝更贴卡卡西的裤裆，隔着裤子感受到鼓起的硬硬热源，后穴兴奋的流出更多水，湿透了卡卡西的裤子。

卡卡西知道如果再不安慰安慰怀里的大宝贝，估计带土真的会咬死他了。卡卡西把他放倒在床上，可带土依旧没有要放开他的样子，卡卡西裆部紧绷，但没办法脱裤子，只好用手指伸进带土的后穴做着扩张，给他疏解一下。可带土却突然不高兴了，以前卡卡西都是这样然后就跑了，这次他如果再跑，带土也没有力气下床，所以拼劲所有的劲把卡卡西压在身下，急急忙忙的去拉扯他的裤腰带。

“带土别急，我自己……我自己来。”见带土终于放开他，卡卡西早就憋的受不了，他跟带土一样急切，恨不得里面就进去那个刚刚吸着他手指不放的小穴，三两下就把自己和带土全脱光，两条赤裸裸的香艳肉体交缠在一起，带土主动躺在床上，把双腿张到最开，卡卡西抓着自己的性器对准不停流出淫水的小穴口，慢慢推了进去。

“啊～～～”带土双手扭紧床单，下面空窗了那么久，终于被填的满满的，他感受到卡卡西还在继续往里插，感受到阴茎的脉搏在他的甬道里不停地跳动，用肠肉描摹肉棒上面鼓起的血管，带土感动地快要哭了，这么久终于吃到了真正的Alpha的鸡巴。

卡卡西进去的那一刻知道自己忍了这么久是值得的，火热的甬道又软又湿，卡卡西插进龟头就被带土吸进一半去，可他想进去的地方不止这里，掐住带土的腰使劲往里挤，戳到顶点处时停了下来，卡卡西知道这里是带土的生殖腔。

他的野心从始至终都是这里。

卡卡西奋力甩着腰卖力的肏干，像要把带土肏进床垫里的似的，他感觉自己的性器要在带土的身体里融化了一般，爽的无以复加，只会蛮力的肏，幸好带土的身体是被肏习惯了的，虽然一开始不习惯卡卡西的尺寸，可渐渐地开始发浪的扭着屁股配合卡卡西的动作，舒服的淫叫不断。卡卡西肏着发骚的屁股突然生气，心中发酵出莫名的酸味，把他翻了身，对着屁股狠狠地拍了一巴掌。

“嗯嗯呜呜呜！！”

带土从没有被人这样拍过屁股，被狠狠地一刺激直接去了一次。

“卡卡西……卡卡西……”带土的屁股被打的麻麻的，可很受用，还想让卡卡西继续打，“再来，继续啊～”

卡卡西腰不停，趴在带土背上，双手搓着挺立的乳尖，一直到搓的发红。带土不满意极了，每次他想要什么，卡卡西都不给他，自己转过身揽上男人的脖子，靠近卡卡西的脸时突然想到了什么，一双大大的杏眼不安的看着他，一把推开卡卡西。

“不……不可以……”他真的是糊涂了，自己是什么时候把卡卡西拐到床上来的？他怎么可以做这种事情，就算是缺Alpha也不能要了卡卡西的第一次啊！

带土推着卡卡西的小腹，让他赶紧离开自己的身体，卡卡西却突然握住带土的手腕，紧紧固定在身体两侧，伤心的问他：“带土，为什么我不可以？为什么随便一个Alpha都行，就我不可以！”

“是，是你说要跟喜欢的人在一起的，我不能……卡卡西，你该珍惜自己。”

听到带土这句话，卡卡西心疼不已，带土难道就不珍惜自己吗？他还可以选择，而带土连选择的权利都被剥夺了。

“那就请带土好好珍惜我吧，木已成舟，带土为我负责好不好？”卡卡西等着带土的答案。

负责？怎么负责？带土想不到答案。

“嗯……”卡卡西挺了一下腰戳到生殖腔入口处，让带土想起这个靠自我意识才能打开的地方，是他身体里唯一的处女地。

带土紧闭双眼慢慢打开了守护了十几年的地方，他希望这样能对卡卡西公平，这也是他唯一能做到的了。

更软的肉被龟头顶开，带土一开始受疼，紧接着就是说不清道不明的感觉，被卡卡西戳到的地方快感仿佛被放大好几倍，只是慢慢的抽插已经受不住，更不用说卡卡西渐渐加重力道和速度，紧接着肆虐这一片敏感至极的处女地，淫水更是控制不住的不停地往外喷，后穴就像失禁一样不停地流水，阴茎没多久就会射一次，渐渐地精液颜色变得也淡了。

带土哪经历过这样的感觉，后悔打开生殖腔了，天真的想闭上。可生殖腔一旦打开，发情期不过是闭不上的，可这时候他尤其的脆弱，只好不停地求饶。

“停下……卡卡……不要了嗯啊啊～我不要了！”

卡卡西见带土已经哭花了脸，也很心疼，但他真的停不下来，难得见到带土乱七八糟的样子，内心深处又是极兴奋的。他把带土抱起，坐在他的老二上，让他自身的重量压下去更吃到深处，卡卡西张嘴含住了他的乳尖吸吮，给带土更多的刺激。

带土被卡卡西肏的腿已经发软，也再也没有力气坐着了，卡卡西把软绵绵的带土躺平，抬起他的一条腿，与他交叉，这样能进的更深。卡卡西再也崩不住了，深深地埋进去在带土生殖腔内成结，紧接着就是射精时间。

“呼……呼……”卡卡西与带土都粗喘着呼吸，剧烈运动中途得到休息，两人都大汗淋漓。带土渐渐觉得难受，肚子里面慢慢被填满撑开，让他太不适应，发软的手指揉着腹部让自己舒服点。

卡卡西见状，把手附在带土的手上，一起揉着。想到这里以后会有他跟带土的孩子，满心的欢喜。

还差最后一步，只要再咬上带土的腺体，就可以完全标记，让带土归顺、依附与他。当卡卡西张开口快要咬下去的时候，还是犹豫了。

带土不记之前的情意消失了十八年，卡卡西怎么可能不怨不恨，见他被一个个的Alpha玷污，他怎么可能不在乎。他的喜欢和情意总被带土无意地践踏，他连表白的话都无法好好说出口，只有真正的占有他才会让卡卡西安心。可这种安心是相互伤害，带土即使痛苦也不得不归顺他时，这一切是卡卡西真正想要的吗？

“卡卡西……快咬我……”

正在犹豫的卡卡西突然听到带土的邀请，还是心软了，他决定尊重带土的选择。他的第一次没有选择，但完全标记他想让带土自己做出选择。

“带土，我想完全标记你。”

迷糊的双眼听到“完全标记”变得明亮起来，突然想到卡卡西在生殖腔内射精可能会让他怀孕！

“出去！出去！出去！”带土开始挣扎，可稍微一动都是钻心的疼，卡卡西不得不摁着他，轻柔的说：“你别乱动，会受伤。”

带土再坚强，想起可能会怀上卡卡西的孩子，内心不由得也害怕起来，他死也想不到竟然跟卡卡西的关系演变成这样，他的性别是害了自己还是害了卡卡西？

“带土，你听我说，认真听我说。”卡卡西抚摸着他的头发，按摩着头皮让他放轻松：“我知道你以前没得选，只能成为omega成为这样的身体，可我想完全标记你，想拥有你，我想知道带土的心意，你有没有……有没有喜欢过我，哪怕只是一点点……”卡卡西把头埋进带土的颈肩，他相信了那句话，喜欢一个人真的会把自己放的很低，原来他的喜欢是这么的卑微，他一直不敢表白不就是怕带土不在意吗？

“我喜欢你，真的很喜欢你，所以才会这样做，就算你以后会恨我，我也不后悔对你做的这些事。可是……最后我还是想让带土选一次，成为我的omega，或者让我成为你的Alpha。”

卡卡西的话带土真的在认认真真的听，肚子里已经满满是他的精液了，都已经做到这一步了还要问他能不能咬腺体有什么区别吗？他的腺体早就被不同的Alpha咬烂了，所以很感动卡卡西竟然还会尊重他的选择。带土有点小开心，把脖子一歪，露出腺体，见卡卡西这么想咬就依了他吧。

“别磨磨叽叽的，快咬！”

得到答案，卡卡西一口咬住带土散发味道地来源，把自己的信息素灌输到里面，杀死之前所有的Alpha细胞，让带土一瞬间变了味道。

“嗯嗯……”带土不知道为什么被咬腺体又迎来一次高潮，身体里紧紧绞住卡卡西的肉棒，直到挤出最后一滴精液。

射精完成后卡卡西收回结，开心的不停地啄带土的唇。带土见卡卡西开心，也不由自主的高兴，抱住眼前的大男人在床上翻滚。

其实带土并不知道完全标记后，omega会对绑定的Alpha的信息素变得异常灵敏，会随着他的心情而变化。不过这一些对带土来说是喜欢的，卡卡西对于他来讲是重要的人，他在卡卡西那里感受到了卡卡西有多喜欢他，怎么会不高兴。

 

两人在房间里做的不知白天黑夜，带土发情期这几天，两人的下体几乎没有分开过，没羞没臊的除了做爱就是做爱，终于在带土身体上混合着卡卡西的信息素变淡后，才结束了这个发情期。

卡卡西给睡熟的带土盖上凉被，把空调调到适合的温度，下床走出了房间。

他招呼过管家过来说：“把房间里的监控器都撤了吧，只留下前院和后院的就可以。”

“是。”管家得到命令赶紧吩咐人去干活了。

人到手后，卡卡西才开始心虚，可不能让带土知道他暗地里监视他，不然带土半夜去厨房找胡萝卜，他能那么巧的出现吗？

 

自那天之后，卡卡西就把带土带下了山，之后一直住在卡卡西的公寓里。如今已经过了大半年，带土一手扶着圆圆的肚子一手托着文件走进在木叶公司的大厅里，来往的人想帮他都被他婉拒。带土步伐矫健走进卡卡西的办公室，还没到办公桌，卡卡西赶紧过去接。

“我已经给你请了产假，今天带土还是早点回去休息吧。”卡卡西把文件放在桌上。

“在家里太闷了，我想去那个破别墅，想爬山。”带土说。

这句话把卡卡西吓的不轻，他知道带土厉害，但大着肚子爬山一个不小心……卡卡西不敢想。

“那里正在维修呢，带土不是嫌弃空调不好用吗？我现在连壁炉也重新装修一下。”这当然是谎话，不过卡卡西也的确想修新，只是一直没有时间。

“你说谎。”带土说：“那里根本还没修吧，我感觉到你在说谎了。”

“哈哈，带土真敏感。嘛，算了，不过我的确是想修的，爬山太危险了，等你生下宝宝我再带你去好吗？可惜今年的温泉是泡不成了。”

“好吧，不过预产期还早，给我把假期往后推推。”

“好。”带土才是领导吧，卡卡西无奈。

把带土抱在怀里，手掌抚上圆滚滚的肚子，这里是夏天时种下的果实，没多久就会果熟蒂落。

“你很开心？”带土问他。

“当然开心，带土不开心吗？”卡卡西的眼睛早已笑的弯弯。

“你开心我就开心。”

 

End


End file.
